


A Day That Will Live...

by Deannie



Series: Everwood100 drabbles [7]
Category: Everwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-01
Updated: 2003-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was funny. Colin could forget so many things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day That Will Live...

He remembered the feeling of crazy, and everything that went with it: The texture of Ephram's jacket as he was slammed against a car; the smell of fear as an arm was twisted; the pain in his own throat as he screamed denial of a truth he knew only too well... 

It was funny. Colin could forget so many things--his first kiss, his favorite movie, his girlfriend... 

But the day he'd finally proven to Ephram that he really _was_ like "that"--he really _was_ a psycho better left alone... 

That was the one day he'd remember all his life.  
  


******  
The End


End file.
